Duele demasiado
by Vlad L Andersen
Summary: Nunca me he dado por vencido cuando quiero algo. Entonces, ¿Por qué ahora mismo me estoy derrumbando? 'ellos están saliendo.' Y basto esa frase para sentir como aquel muro solido que construí en mi corazón, se derrumbaba sin cuidado alguno.


_Duele demasiado_

_Nunca me he dado por vencido cuando quiero algo. Entonces, ¿Por qué ahora mismo me estoy derrumbando? '' ellos están saliendo.' 'Y basto esa frase para sentir como aquel muro solido que construí en mi corazón, se derrumbaba sin cuidado alguno._

Diclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

Advertencias: Visto desde el punto de vista de Alfred.

* * *

Desde que apenas era una pequeña colonia siempre fui un poco malcriado. Inglaterra suele decírmelo de forma constante en la actualidad y no es como si yo lo negase del todo, supongo que es un hecho para todas las naciones de lo egoísta que puedo llegar a ser solo por tener algo que deseo con toda mi fuerza.

Y esta no sería la excepción.

Era una bella tarde en Chicago, propuse el hacer la conferencia ahí debido a que el edificio que solemos utilizar en nueva york estaba en mantenimiento y por lo tanto no podíamos utilizarlo en aquellos momentos.

Todo iba bien, demasiado raro a decir verdad. Por una extraña razón cuando llegue todas las naciones estaban en sus asientos apenas escuchándose unos silenciosos murmullos recorriendo cada rincón de la sala.

Alza una ceja mirando con sospecha a la mayoría, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? En todo caso no importaba, pues como era típico tendría como siempre comenzar.

— ¡Good! Parece que todos llegaron a tiempo. ¿Falta alguien más Alemania?

—Faltan México y Rusia, al parecer ambos acordaron el venir juntos y se les ha hecho tarde. —El alemán mantenía su expresión seria. Sin embargo el tono en su voz preocupado le delataba.

—Entonces…no podemos seguirles esperando, comencemos de una vez. —Sugerí esbozando una amplia sonrisa intentando ocultar todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Rabia  
Enojo  
Preocupación  
Celos.

¿Celos? Seguro he pensado mal. Aunque, no puedo evitar sentir una opresión en mi pecho, ¿Por qué solo ellos dos han faltado? 

* * *

La reunión termino y ni su vecino ni el ex soviético aparecieron en todo el transcurso de esta. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía de esta manera?

Cuando la mayoría de las naciones se retiraron detuve a Inglaterra antes de que se retirara. Posando mi mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

—Ah eres tú, ¿Qué ocurre Alfred?

— ¿Por qué no llegaron México y Rusia?

El rostro del mayor se ensombreció y se limitó a carraspear y cerrar los ojos. Cada uno de sus movimientos llenos de la elegancia y clase que le caracterizaban al británico.

—Ellos…bueno, es difícil explicar Alfred.

—England, si no me dices juro que tirare todo el té.

—Bloody hell! ¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo? —Gruño y con el paso de los minutos volvió a recuperar su postura. —…ellos están saliendo.

Y basto esa frase para sentir como aquel muro solido que construí en mi corazón, se derrumbaba sin cuidado alguno.

Me despido de Inglaterra y me fui sin más de allí. Limitándome a irme a un hotel cercano a pensar. 

* * *

¿Desde cuándo habían estado saliendo? ¿Por qué entre todas las naciones tenía que ser él?

Apreté mis puños hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos. Mire al cielo viendo como poco a poco caía nieve, últimamente estaba nevando mucho en chicago y eso no pasaba desapercibido para mí.

Sonreí un poco, regresando mi vista al frente. Topándome con los que menos quería en esos momentos.

Ahí estaba ivan rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Eduardo. Mientras que este se protegía en el ruso recargando su cabeza en su pecho.

Tuve unas terribles ganas de interferir, de separarlos…de destruirlos.

…Pero no pude.

Me quede observando a unos metros de distancia una escena que para los demás podía resultar tierna y reconfortante. Pero para mil eran como mil cuchillas en el alma.

Sonreí de forma amarga y comencé a caminar en sentido contrario para que no se diesen cuenta de mi presencia.

Así que eso se siente sentir celos de alguien que creías que, nunca ni en un millón de años podría compararse contigo.

_Cogí mi celular y fui a mi lista de contactos mientras me alejaba más y más de ellos. Marcando un numero en especial intentando fingir lo mejor que pude mi voz destrozada, a aquella normal que para cualquiera resulta irritante._

—''Hey Mathias, llama a Gilbert. Es hora de que el awesome trio se junte para ir a algún bar cercano. '' El danés se escuchaba preocupado a través de la línea, como si supiese lo que había ocurrido, y así era. —''Si, ya me entere de todo. Solo…solo llama a Gilbert, ¿Vale? No quiero hablar de ello. ''

Colgué y seguí caminando.

Así se sentía ser rechazado…

perfectamente tuve la oportunidad de interferir y hacer que de golpe se separaran. Pude…pude chantajear al jefe de alguno de los dos. Todo por obtener lo que más amo en este mundo.

Nunca me he dado por vencido cuando quiero algo. Entonces, ¿Por qué ahora mismo me estoy derrumbando? Duele, duele demasiado.

Y a pesar de todo te seguiré amando miles de años por venir, Ivan Braginski. 

* * *

_**Yeees, es una leve mención al RusMex, aunque tenía un poco de RusAme escondido. Te apuesto una hoja del árbol más cercano de tu casa a que pensaste que el triángulo era UsaMexRus y no UsaRusMex (?) ni idea si se dice así pero bueno xD  
Primer oneshot. Cualquier consejo es bienvenido.**_


End file.
